<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Poems by LilyZerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861753">Random Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent'>LilyZerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, fandoms might show up later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>poems ive written, will update when i get inspired. WARNING!: mignt be bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a little girl picks the daisies</p><p>one by one</p><p>she won't leave until she's done</p><p>One, two, three, four</p><p>She's been picking them since after the war</p><p>she wont stop</p><p>till each grave has every single one dropped</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early to bed</p><p>Early to rise</p><p>Early to sleep</p><p>Early to die</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>